


The Long Drop

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, hurt!OFC, too many spoilers give away too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret Watson aka Margivail Morning Daze achieved her dream and dropped into Middle Earth. Her plans were to catch the eye of a certain King or Prince, yet she managed to turn the heads of the Whole Company. Oh my, what does this mean for our heroine? Hurt!OFC, Dark!Dwarrow, mature themes. Don't like, don't read. Flamers will get poop on their doormats! Plz R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



Tying the knot Margaret Watson stifled a sob. She could not let the dwarrow hear what she was doing. They would try to stop her yet she had had enough.

Two weeks ago her life had turned into hell. After completing an obscure ritual she had transited to Middle Earth. Margaret – who wished to be known as Margivail Morning Daze, as Margaret Watson was boring - was right on target and appeared out of nowhere exactly in front of Thorin's Company. 

Gandalf, once he recomposed himself (the old goat was quick!) nodded and sagely remarked "maidens appearing out of nowhere may be a portent or mean nothing at all".

The dwarrow treated Margivail like a gift from Mahal – as not to dishonour the few and highly valued females of their race, it was customary for unmarried dwarrow to seek pleasures of the flesh with women of other races. Hence the appearance of a woman of the Tall Folk out of thin air in the middle of nowhere was an evident Sign of the Maker's favour. The Company quickly worked out a schedule, two of them taking turns with her each night, with Thorin – as befitted a King – having her all night long for himself. Bilbo refused being put on the roster, while Gandalf said he was too old. Gloin, being married, was out.

Being sodomised by Ori – the shy, little scribe had read about this position in a dust covered tome – had been the last straw. With a final sob Margaret cast herself off the tree. Through accident or design – this will forever remain a mystery – she had chosen a branch which produced the "long drop", severing her vertebral column and granting her a quick death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hangings are of two types.  
> The "long drop", as described here, gives instant death.  
> The "short drop", with no severance of vertebrae, leads to death by suffocation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revenge Served Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150053) by [JustWriteIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriteIt/pseuds/JustWriteIt)




End file.
